


At Last

by vix_spes



Series: Christmas Gift!Fics 2012 [7]
Category: Miranda (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda never expected it to actually happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dunderklumpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunderklumpen/gifts).



Well hello there and a Merry Christmas to you too! And yes, I am wearing a pair of reindeer antlers; just a little something to get into the festive spirit. But anyway, moving on. I am very pleased to tell you that I am no longer a single woman and that this year I actually have a bona-fide living, breathing boyfriend. Even better, it’s Gary.

I know! How exciting is that? I mean, I thought that I was having another dream when he asked me out … Gary Preston asking _me_ out? I don’t know who was more surprised by that; me or everybody else who knows us. There was rather a lot of squealing involved, from both Stevie and Clive; it’s rather disturbing how high-pitched that man is. Tilly came up with the usual lots of ridiculous made-up words, “how wonderfully marvellismous” and “muchos fabulosity”, through clenched teeth; I don’t think she’s quite recovered from Rupert. The best response was my mother though; she was actually quiet for a whole fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes people!! For normal mothers that’s like fifteen months.

The best thing about now having a bona-fide boyfriend is that I no longer have to put up with the matchmaking efforts of my mother and Tilly. No Dreamboat Charlie or my batty cousin who thinks he’s a squirrel or Dr Gale, the attractive doctor who thought I rubbed peanuts on my breasts, well breast. Indeed, I now have Gary who is officially my own personal chef. And yes, that high-pitched squeal was me. Unfortunately that means that my mother has been buying bridal magazines since our second date. According to her, I need to get a ring on my finger before Gary realises just who he is dating and runs a mile.

What she seems to forget is that we’ve had all of the disasters already and have got through them. Gary’s been my best friend for years so he knows all about the disaster that is my life. He’s seen me stood in the street in just my bra and knickers because the taxi door has run away with my dress. He’s seen me stuck in the gates of the local park. Then there’s been the classes where we tried to learn to tango and the fact that I went off on holiday to Thailand but ended up in a hotel round the corner. Let’s not mention the fact that he’s seen my naked sweep on canvas. And Gary’s not without his own faults; I haven’t forgotten the fact that he married Tamara so that she could get a green card. But, that’s all in the past and its Christmas tomorrow. So, tonight I shall go to bed with Gary (I still haven’t had enough of saying that) having obviously done the cold bed dance because it is December and mightily cold. Tomorrow, we are going to my parents because annoyingly the festive plan works but not even my mother and her “what I call such fun” will stop me from having a good time because I finally have Gary.


End file.
